Concurso de San Valentin
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: Pasen a inscribirse :)
1. Chapter 1

Ciaossu fanáticas y fanáticos de KHR *aparece una sombra que poco a poco se va iluminando hasta que se divisa a Dana con un sombrero y pose estilo Reborn*

*Dia y Yami suspiran por detrás*

—Muchas gracias a todas por estar al pendiente de mi perfil y si no lo hicieron, pues... no tienen derecho a inscribirse—Yami opaca a Dana.

—Yami-chan no seas tan dura—dice Dia.

—Solo era una broma—sonríe Yami—. Hoy venimos a anunciar las bases del segundo concurso, a petición del publico: Concurso de San Valentín en KHR.

—Suponemos que ya conocen nuestras normas—dice Dana *Dia le ha quitado su sombrero asique ahora se ve normal*—. Ya saben, parejas hetero, no por intolerancia, sino por que nos gustan más y así se nos hace más fácil calificar.

—Aunque también pueden usar PersonajexOC, no solo PersonajexPersonaje—eso lo dice Yami.

—Esta vez no habrá lista de temas asique pueden escribir libremente, pero nada de tragedia, estamos en San Valentín asique queremos puras flores, bombones, chocolates y ataques diabéticos—explica Dia.

—En realidad a mi no me importa que hagan drama pero Dia tiene razón, estamos en San Valentín y queremos one-shots felices—apunta Yami.

—Además, tenemos otra sorpresa guardada—continua Dana—. Esta vez los premios también serán un poco distintos:

1* lugar: un two shot  
2* lugar: un one-shot  
3* lugar: un drabble musical

Pueden elegir la pareja que quieran y entre las tres lo escribiremos como podamos, prometemos usar todo nuestro ingenio para eso.

—Y como siempre, yo estaré pendiente de la ortografía y redacción, pero esta vez Dana y Dia también estarán más atentas—*Yami usa: mirada amenazante*

—Así es, asique tengan cuidado—dice Dia.

—Las inscripciones están abiertas desde ahora, y se extienden hasta el 6 de febrero a las 12 de la noche, y nos fijaremos en la hora de sus mensajes asique cuidado. Esperamos que todas quienes deseen participar puedan inscribirse ya que hay mucho tiempo—anuncia Dana.

—A partir del 7 de febrero hasta el 14 del mismo mes, estaremos recibiendo sus fics. No olviden indicar en la descripción que el one-shot es para el concurso—pide Yami.

—Cualquier duda pueden ponerse en contacto con cualquiera de nosotras—añade Dia.

Sin más,  
Se despiden Dana, Dia y Yami.

(DarkInocence y Yami Krismiya)


	2. Ganadores!

-¡Buenas tardes/días/noches! Fanáticas y fanáticos de KHR! -saluda Dana.

-Hoy tenemos la importante tarea de anunciar los ganadores y las menciones honrosas del Concurso de San Valentín en KHR -dice Dia.

-Nos habría gustado poder premiar a todos los participantes, realmente sus fics estaban muy hermosos, nos dejaron a todas con corazoncitos al rededor -habla Yami.

-Y para que vean que lo intentamos, aparte de escoger los 3 primeros lugares, también premiaremos a 5 menciones honrosas esta vez, las cuales tendrán derecho a un drabble de la pareja que elijan -informa Dia

-Aunque si la creatividad está con nosotras, podemos excedernos en el largo -susurra Dana, lo suficientemente bajo para que Dia no la escuche

*Yami saca un sobre de la nada y lo abre para leer los resultados*

-En tercer lugar, con derecho a un drabble musical de la pareja que juste, con la canción que ella elija: _**Nesha Stela**_** Moon** por su fic: _"Lo que ocurre cuando juegas al Pocky con la persona que amas"._

-En segundo lugar, con derecho a un one-shot de la pareja que juste: **_Anle_**_**Moto **_por su fic: "_Notas"_

-En primer lugar, con derecho a un two-shot de la pareja que juste: _**Saya**__**Christopher, **_por su fic: _"Valentine Memorie"_

-¡Muchas felicidades a las ganadoras!-exclama Dia, en cuanto Yami termina de anunciar los resultados.

Por su parte, a Dana se le acaba el confeti que ha estado lanzando para celebrar a las ganadoras.- Mou ~ ahora no queda para las menciones honrosas.

-Eso pasa por que no sabes medirte -la regaña Dia.

-Lo que pasa es que tú no quisiste comprar más -acusa Dana.

*Dia la ignora y saca otro sobre para anunciar las menciones honrosas, mientras su contra-parte continua mirando la bolsa del confeti con nostalgia*

-¡Si alguien me trae más confeti prometo escribirle un fic! -exclama Dana, antes de que Dia pueda hablar.

-¡Yami! ¡Controla a Dana! -ordena Dia.

-Pero yo también quería confeti -responde la aludida, con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas.

*Dana y Yami se abrazan con nostalgia, y comienzan a recoger el confeti que hay en el suelo para lanzarlo nuevamente*

-Ustedes no tienen remedio -suspira Dia-. Volviendo al tema de los resultados, las menciones honrosas van en este orden:

1. Yuunieh Skylark...¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN PROFESORA HARU!

2. Tsuki-chan93...Fic San Valentin.

3. Sawada Tsunayoshi...Fic Mela.

4. Mcr77... Alcatraz

5. Doncella Scarlet...Fic una canción para San Valentin.

Cada una de ustedes tiene derecho a un drabble de su pareja favorita -concluye Dia.

-Los drabbles pueden extenderse más de lo debido dependiendo de nuestra crea... -Dia silencia a Dana, por estar intentando cambiar las normas.

*Mientras Dana y Dia se pelean, aparece Yami delante de ellas*

-Espero que las ganadoras se pongan en contacto lo más pronto posible, para que nos digan la pareja que quieren.

-Sin más, se despiden Dana, Dia (Darkinocence) y Yami -dicen las tres.


End file.
